Entertainment Making FR
by KiiTa56
Summary: Fíli et Kíli sont vraiment, vraiment insupportable à être amoureux l'un de l'autre.


TRADUCTION : Entertainment Making

**Auteur** : Empirium, **traducteur** : KiiTa, **beta** : NekoJilly

**Manga/livre** : Le Hobbit, **appartient à** : J.R.R. Tolkien

**Rating** : K+, Humour/Romance tout de même !

**Résumé** : Fíli et Kíli sont vraiment, vraiment insupportable à être amoureux l'un de l'autre.

* * *

Bilbo était plutôt choqué de voir la manière dont agissaient Fíli et Kíli l'un envers l'autre même s'ils étaient frère ; ce n'était pas quelque chose de commun, d'aussi loin qu'il le sache, parmi les mœurs des Hommes et des Elfes. Ça n'arriverait certainement pas chez les Hobbit. Pour être honnête, il en savait trop peu sur les us et coutumes des nains et si des frères pouvaient être ensemble, alors qui était-il pour juger ?

En peu de temps, le choc s'était transformé en tendresse, puis finalement en ennui.

Il ne dénigrerait jamais l'amour que se portaient Fíli et Kíli, il avait vu à quel point ils tenaient profondément à l'autre chaque jour, mais il y avait certains aspect qui l'irritaient tellement.

C'était les baisers.

Les constantes, constantes embrassades.

Que ce soit sur leurs poneys ou autour du feu de camp ou bien encore au milieu de la nuit, ils étaient inséparables et quelques fois, ça amenait à des situations gênantes.

Bilbo appréciait plutôt Fíli et Kíli, quand ils n'étaient pas espiègles et sournois. Et en particulier, quand ils n'étaient pas en mal d'amour – qui si jamais ça arrivait, était insupportable quand on était à côté d'eux. Il souhaitait vraiment qu'ils puissent se retenir, au moins une heure. Ou peut-être même une demi-heure. Ce n'était pas tant demander.

« Fíli –» la voix de Kíli était basse, mais c'était aussi fort que s'il avait crié dans les oreilles sensibles de Bilbo. Il tira son oreiller de fortune par-dessus sa tête, espérant étouffer les bruits venant de l'autre côté du camp.

« Shh, tu es trop bruyant », répondit Fíli avec un petit rire. « Tu vas réveiller les autres. »

Bilbo voulait crier : « Je suis réveillé, espèce d'idiots ! » mais il se retint de faire le moindre bruit lorsque Kíli eut un petit geignement.

Heureusement, il n'était pas le seul réveillé parmi eux et Balin laissa sortir une toux insistante.

« Désolé », firent les deux innocemment et Bilbo se détendit. Il entendit le bruit d'un sac de couchage étant réarrangé et Bilbo se recoucha, prêt à dormir un peu avant le lever du sommeil.

Il avait juste commencé à somnoler lorsqu'il fut tiré de son état par des bruits humides qui recommencèrent et Bilbo étouffa un cri. Ça allait être une longue nuit.

**…oOo…**

Fíli et Kíli étaient plutôt doux et mièvre, avait décidé la part romantique de Glóin. Ça lui rappelait un peu sa situation avec sa femme quelques années plus tôt et il se promit à lui-même que quand il rentrera à Ered Luin, la première chose qu'il fera sera de lui faire la cour à nouveau.

Mais il devait admettre que ces deux-là étaient incessants dans leurs démonstrations d'affection. Ça le rendait irritable, lui donnant le mal du pays, et lui faisait ouvrir son précieux médaillon encore et encore ce qui allait le rendre fou. Il se demanda quand est ce qu'ils allaient arrêter.

**…oOo…**

Balin se fichait plutôt des démonstrations publiques d'affection entre Fíli et Kíli. Il connaissait les deux depuis qu'ils lui arrivaient aux genoux et cette sorte d'ânerie n'était pas la plus énorme. Il savait que ces deux-là voyaient leur étalage comme une sorte de jeu bizarre pour passer le temps et parfois, c'était amusant de voir certains membres de leur compagnie rester abasourdis par leur petit spectacle.

Il aurait souhaité tout de même, que Fíli et Kíli puissent mettre leur intelligence vers des actes plus utiles plutôt que de s'en servir pour s'amuser.

Ils étaient beaucoup trop démonstratifs à l'heure du diner, chuchotant dans l'oreille de l'autre avec occasionnellement une petite morsure.

Le pauvre Bilbo n'avait même pas fini son assiette avant de déclarer qu'il n'avait plus faim, laissant Bombur finir ses restes. Nori mit également son diner de côté et sorti une flasque de vin – Mahal savait d'où il sortait ça. Balin soupira et continua de manger sa nourriture, déterminé à ne pas se laisser distraire par la fratrie.

Autant il appréciait ces petits gars, autant des fois il aurait pu les étrangler.

**…oOo…**

Óin était quasiment sourd et très content de l'être.

**…oOo…**

Il y avait belle lurette qu'ils n'étaient pas passés près d'une rivière qui n'était pas gelée ou bien avec un courant trop rapide et tout le monde accueillit l'idée d'un bain. Dwalin n'avait pas été difficile, mais il commençait à suspecter le fait que son odeur ait pu jouer un rôle pour la scène dans la foret, sans mentionner l'amas de crasse sur son corps qui commençait à devenir alarmant.

C'était une chaude journée et tout le monde s'était déshabillé pour entrer dans la rivière, éclaboussant et riant. Bizarrement, ça lui avait fait du bien de se tremper dans l'eau et se laver de tout ça. L'eau lui faisait se sentir léger et son moral s'améliora considérablement. Il sourit même.

Son sourire disparu rapidement de son visage quand il entendit un bruit. Tous les autres présent dans l'eau l'entendirent aussi et se figèrent.

« Me cherches pas » gémit Kíli bruyamment et lascivement. Son frère répondit par un rire bas et des mots trop bas pour être entendus, mais tous – Dwalin inclus – s'extirpèrent de la rivière.

Quand ils furent à une certaine distance, Dwalin se hasarda à jeter un coup d'œil en arrière.

Fíli et Kíli – ces petits bâtards complices – se laissaient flotter dans la rivière, toute la rive pour eux même.

**…oOo…**

Bifur ne se souciait pas non plus de la romance entre Fíli et Kíli. Même s'ils étaient jeunes, il leur faisait suffisamment confiance pour se dire qu'ils savaient ce qu'ils faisaient.

Mais s'il les attrapait encore à s'embrasser au-dessus de son sac de couchage, il leur mettrait une hache au travers du crâne.

**…oOo…**

Nori n'était pas du genre mots doux ou autres ; en fait il les trouvait plutôt inutiles. Il aimait ses prostituées et ses coups d'un soir où des déclarations passionnées n'étaient pas demandées.

La manière dont Fíli et Kíli se comportaient – doux jusqu'à l'écœurement – faisait que Nori roulait constamment des yeux, à chaque fois qu'ils interagissaient. Ça rendait Dori fou, mais c'était le seul bon côté parmi tant de mauvais.

Par exemple, lorsqu'ils étaient séparés, ce qui était rare, ils se mettraient à soupirer, à marmonner et à parler comme une fillette en mal d'amour.

« Fíli est le meilleur », faisait Kíli avec un soupir particulièrement bruyant.

Ils avaient été séparés la nuit dernière, comme punition pour avoir blagué sur les orques ce qui avait mis Thorin de mauvaise humeur pour le reste de la journée. Nori se fichait plutôt du moral de Thorin tant que ça ne l'affectait pas, mais ça l'ennuya profondément de devoir supporter les jérémiades de Kíli à propos de l'absence de son frère. Fíli, en compagnie de Dwalin, avait été envoyé chasser pendant que les autres montaient le camp. Cela n'avait aucun sens pour Nori d'avoir envoyé Fíli plutôt que Kíli, le seul parmi eux qui avait une certaine précision avec un arc entre les mains.

« Tu es dans le chemin, mon garçon » fit Bombur en traversant le camp, trimballant ses pots et casseroles.

Kíli fila à la seconde, près de lui. Nori fila lui bien loin.

« La manière dont ses cheveux étincèlent, aussi brillants que le soleil lui-même, » soupira encore Kíli. « La courbe de ses lèvres est plus taquine que la lune. »

Nori réprima un grognement et essaya de ne pas penser à assassiner le jeune prince en plein jour. Thorin ne serait probablement pas très content.

Probablement.

Ça aurait été justifié pourtant.

**…oOo…**

Bombur savait toujours quand Fíli et Kíli mijotaient un mauvais coup ; ces soirs-là, il recevait toujours de l'aide de tous les autres nains qui avaient perdu leurs appétits.

**…oOo…**

Ori appréciait plutôt Fíli et Kíli. Leurs dispositions radieuses étaient toujours une joie, surtout sur une quête aussi sérieuse, mais Dori avait l'habitude de le materner le plus possible. Il était certain que les frères l'avaient aussi remarqué, puisqu'il y avait eu plusieurs fois au cours du voyage des occasions où ils avaient chevauché avec leurs poneys côte à côte, si la route le permettait.

Dori haïssait le fait que les deux jeunes parlent à Ori des forges, des armes, ou encore de combats à mains nues qu'ils avaient eus avec des hommes lors de soirées arrosées. Ori pensa sérieusement que Dori alla trop loin quand il leur demanda de cesser de déblatérer leurs histoires sordides à un innocent. Ori avait grandement froncé les sourcils, parce que tout ce qu'ils pouvaient dire sonnait tout droit sorti de contes fantastiques, malgré les étranges mots qu'ils utilisaient parfois.

Ori les encourageait, ignorant les protestations de Dori. Suivant son exemple, Fíli et Kíli ignorèrent Dori.

« – alors Fíli saisit mon épée – »

« – mais il avait versé trop d'huile dessus dans sa hâte alors je ne pouvais pas l'agripper fermement – »

« – puis il poussa en avant – »

Quelque part derrière eux, Bilbo Baggins étouffa un bruit comme un cri.

Ori, cependant, était lui au bord de son siège. « Alors ? » demanda-t-il. « A propos du pari ? As-tu gagné le combat ? »

**…oOo…**

Dori allait tuer ces deux-là dans leur sommeil pour avoir corrompu le pauvre, doux et innocent Ori.

Mais il était bien plus sensible que ça et bien plus poli que les deux qui murmuraient des terribles histoires dans les oreilles d'Ori.

Membres de la famille royale ou non, il allait avoir une sérieuse discussion avec Thorin.

**…oOo…**

Thorin avait depuis longtemps appris que quand ses neveux étaient ennuyés, ils avaient tendance à faire semblant. Le long voyage trainant en longueur vers Erebor ne faisait pas exception.

Les pitreries de Fíli et Kíli ne lui étaient pas directement dirigées cette fois ci, ce qui les avait rendues plus supportables, mais Thorin commençait à avoir le sentiment que tout le reste de la compagnie amorçait doucement un plan pour les assassiner. Après une longue journée difficile d'équitation, il se dit qu'il allait offrir à tous une petite pause de ses neveux.

« Fíli, Kíli », appela-t-il. « Surveillez les poneys. »

Plusieurs heures plus tard, il était coincé dans un sac criant au sujet de parasites. Autant il aimait sincèrement ses neveux, autant parfois il se demandait vraiment, vraiment comment ils pouvaient bien être de la même famille.

**…oOo…**

Ce n'était pas facile de trouver quelqu'un d'aussi dévoué amoureusement que Fíli ou Kíli, particulièrement quand cet amour était retourné. Ils étaient peut-être un peu trop démonstratifs parfois, mais Bofur voyait la profondeur de leurs sentiments et la confiance qui les liait. Ça allait au-delà de l'étrange spectacle qui mettait le reste de la compagnie mal à l'aise.

Bofur ne pouvait pas nier qu'il était du genre romantique. Quand il les avait vu s'agripper l'un à l'autre après l'évènement des géants de pierre, silencieux et immobiles, il sut qu'il n'y avait rien dans le monde de plus important pour Fíli ou Kíli que l'autre. Pas l'or, ni Erebor, ni même leur Oncle Thorin.

Il espérait silencieusement que ces deux-là ne connaitraient jamais de vraie séparation et qu'ils seraient heureux ensembles pour le reste de leurs jours.

**…oOo…**

Kíli était assis à ses côtés, les deux surveillant le crépitement des flammes. La compagnie ronflait autour d'eux, chacun d'eux bien endormi.

« Peut-être qu'il serait temps qu'on arrête », songea Fíli, allumant sa pipe.

Kíli haussa un sourcil, ôtant sa propre pipe de la bouche pour jeter un coup d'œil à Fíli. Ce dernier haussa les épaules.

« Eh bien, ouais ; ça commence à devenir lassant », répondit Kíli. « Et je crois que Dori va nous tuer pour donner nos cadavres à Smaug. »

Fíli rit doucement. Il avait le même sentiment.

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? On va s'ennuyer sinon », continua Kíli, en s'assurant de garder une voix basse.

Fíli était silencieux, perdu dans ses pensées, en tirant sur sa pipe. La fumée s'élevait paresseusement dans les airs, disparaissant dans la nuit. Kíli faisait de même, les yeux rivés sur le feu.

« Faisons les se tortiller », fit Fíli, l'idée venant de jaillir dans son esprit.

Kíli parut immédiatement intéressé. « Comment ? »

« On va se disputer », déclara Fíli avec un sourire espiègle. « Puis ensuite on se lancera dans une guerre silencieuse. Ce sera faux bien sûr, mais ça ils ne le sauront pas. Ça te tente, mon frère ? »

Kíli eut le même sourire mutin en retour, des scintillements malicieux dans les yeux. « Pour toi, Fíli, n'importe quoi. »

**…oOo…**

Gandalf dû dissimuler son rire lorsqu'il se réveilla au petit matin pour trouver Fíli et Kíli en train de s'ignorer royalement après des semaines à être inséparables. Il observa Thorin qui roulait des yeux et se tut sur le sujet malgré les plaidoiries silencieuses des autres nains et du hobbit.

Ça allait être une journée embarrassante, mais aussi divertissante, pensa Gandalf.

« Allons, ne trainez pas » appela-t-il et lorsque Fíli lui passa devant, il sourit et lui fit un clin d'œil.

Fíli souri et fit aussi un clin d'œil en retour.

* * *

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser savoir si vous êtes plus intéressés par plus de FílixKíli encore ou bien un autre couple, j'ai plusieurs idées de traduction :)_


End file.
